Free Mountain
by Killia the Cosmic
Summary: Regina Fremont is now a teenager, but still cannot escape the terrors of living in the orphanage. It has been years since the girl lost her parents and no family seems to want her. Her only comforts are the mysterious dreams she has after creating graffiti. One day, Regina meets the people that she envisioned and discovers that they are far from Earthly.


Rated Fiction T because of violence and intense situations.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. It is owned by Hasbro and Marvel. I make no profit off of my writing and I have no intention of gaining money. I only own my original characters.

Summary: Regina Fremont is now a teenager, but still cannot escape the terrors of living in the orphanage. It has been years since the girl lost her parents and no family seems to want her. Her only comforts are the mysterious dreams she has after creating graffiti. One day, Regina meets the people that she envisioned and discovers that they are far from Earthly.

(A/N): Yay, another story to lazily update! Seriously, I have more things to work on. My muses have been pestering me about an idea for a while. Actually they have been pestering me about multiple ideas, so my list of hobbies is filled. Dreams are important to me, so I thought that would inspire me to create a great Transformers fanfic! A word of warning, this first chapter is abusive!

* * *

A mouse haired teen peered out the window and into the outside world. The street below was grey and bland.

Regina grew tired of the rain _pitter pattering_ steadily on the glass pane. It made her think that someone somewhere out there was crying.

Sighing, the girl stood up from her seat at the window and walked over to her mattress. The plain white sheets were ruffled and obviously not ready for sleeping with. Regina did not care however because she was not in the mood to straighten them out.

Sitting down and eventually slipping into a comfortable position, the teen looked at the scrawling on the part of the bunk bed above her head. It was basically graffiti and no one was allowed to create it, but Regina was extra careful about who lay in this bed. The graffiti was there before Regina had ever come to stay at the orphanage, but when she started to notice the strange meaning behind the unauthorized art… well, that's when she started to contribute to it. Adding more details to the graffiti after it mysteriously changed in the morning.

A black permanent marker hid underneath Regina's pillow, begging to be used creatively.

The teen pondered the subject of the mysterious, ever changing graffiti. It really was strange that the art changed immediately after a night, as if a ghost had drawn an entirely different image. It was even stranger that the new image was basically an illustration of one of Regina's most recent dream. If there was something missing, that would be when the girl would add a sketch or two with the marker.

Regina's dreams were lucid, like they were actually happening. Sometimes the teen would wonder if her human form became disembodied and possessed another creature and lived through their eyes for a while. It felt exactly like that sometimes.

Those visions and supernatural illustrations were two things that actually kept Regina happy. Some days when she was accused of breaking the rules and was given punishment she would have wondrous dreams right after. It was if her brain, or a faraway being, was trying to comfort her.

The young woman almost laughed at those silly thoughts. She shook her head, feeling amused with herself all the while.

Minutes of silence passed and a gruff woman swung the bedroom door open. Regina gave a startled jump and twisted to look at the intruder.

It was Beatrice Carling, one of the people who were in charge of the Orphanage. The grown woman wasn't much of a caretaker, considering she abused all of the children around her, verbally and emotionally. Children at the age of ten and above were given a small amount of physical abuse, even if it wasn't much it still hurt.

Unfortunately for Regina, she was above the age of ten. Overtime the girl had gotten used to being hit and would always attempt to be strong. It never worked out the way she wanted it to, though.

The teen stiffened and only watched Beatrice with eyes that seemed to never blink. The caretaker waltzed into the room with her nose raised high, and looked as if she was actually an inspector.

Beatrice really looked like an inspector for a moment because she uncovered every object that was covered. She went to every bed, except for Regina's, and pulled the sheets and blankets apart. Next the woman went over to the window seat and lifted the pillows out.

At first Beatrice didn't find what she was looking for, which Regina was sure was a relieving notion, before the overgrown woman emitted a grunt.

The teen poked her head up from her hunched position and tried to catch a glimpse of what was exactly in the caretakers grasp. It looked small, almost like a handle.

Regina could only wonder what the item was.

The female orphan inwardly flinched and braced herself for what was to come when she saw the woman turn around. An aura of fury seemed to warble around Beatrice.

"How _dare_ you!" Ms. Carling spat venom from her lips.

_Grotesque_, Regina thought.

The caretakers face was indeed grotesque, as it twisted into a scrunched up mound. Her eyebrows knitted together, appearing to form a ghost unibrow.

The girl gulped, knowing the punishment that Beatrice could possibly give.

"N-no, I don't know what's-!" Regina began, but was disrupted.

A steal claw gripped onto one of the girl's wrists and she was pulled out from her mattress.

"Oh, you _know exactly_!" Beatrice sneered darkly.

Regina cried out when she was thrown to the floor with a mere thrust of the arm. On her side, the teen clutched the glossy surface beneath her with splayed hands.

She looked up into the caretaker's beady eyes and choked on words to say.

"W-why?" The teen managed.

Beatrice snorted. "_Why?_" The voice was soaked with amusement.

The orphan lying at the feet of an offender felt her throat turn dry of questions to ask. Too many nights of asking, too many days spent wondering.

Regina just didn't _understand_ why she deserved any of this.

Sniffling, Beatrice looked at the girl beneath her with merciless intention.

* * *

**Regina's POV**

She could feel the bony hand cut through her wrist and she fingered at the tight hold.

The grasp only strengthened in response and Regina yelped in panic.

The girl already knew what was to become of her so she dug her fingernails into Beatrice's skin. No reaction came at first and Regina dug deeper into the caretakers flesh.

Beatrice scowled at the orphan. The ragged girl clung to the woman's arm like a cat and no matter how much Beatrice tried to shake her off, the girl still remains attached.

Regina was currently being dragged down one of the orphanages hallways. Whenever she tried to stand up on her feet, she failed and continued to stumble helplessly. Regina could feel her heart sadden and grey when she saw the entry to a certain staircase. She really did feel weak and incapable more than ever. Now that she knew what punishment Beatrice was going to give her, she couldn't help but let loose a tear down her cheek.

"P-_please_… Just _let _me _go_." Regina begged and her voice cracked. The grey marbles in her face were watering.

Beatrice's face darkened when she looked at the orphan's pitiful form. The woman scoffed at the idea of releasing a child who deserved punishment.

"Don't be so ridiculous." The caretaker said snobbishly. Regina was confused and Beatrice saw this. "I am teaching you a lesson."

The orphan gaped at what the woman said. She couldn't believe her ears. Voice cracking with indecision of what to say, all Regina could express through her gaze was sheer disbelief and astonishment. She shook her head slowly as if to say how wrong the whole implication was.

Beatrice analyzed every twitch in the girls face and read what Regina was attempting to say. The woman kept her mouth in a thin line, almost in a pout-like manner. Beatrice couldn't hide her amusement and pure delight of seeing the teen's distress and despair. The woman ate it up and fattened her ego like the pig she was.

The two ladies stood in front of the door-less entrance to a staircase. Every person who lived at the orphanage knew where it lead to and they all spared each other pity when they saw a child being placed there because they have all seen it happen before. "You deserve it," Beatrice would say, "no one loves you," she would say.

"No, no!" Regina screamed. Memories of where the stairs lead to flashed through her mind. Memories of what could happen in there. Memories of feeling lonely, of feeling _unwanted_.

The teen began to desperately cry out. She forcefully shook in her captors hold. When begging didn't work, Regina called out for someone to help. She screamed and screamed until her throat turned hoarse and dry.

A sudden feeling of weightlessness broke Regina out of her desperation and she was roughly thrust into the entry way. Her body tumbled over the stairs and Regina could feel herself being beaten up by the steps. Each one punched into a fleshy corner of her body.

The sudden thrust gave the orphan a quick descent and she was soon flung into a wall. Already out of breath, Regina yowled at the pain crackling through her back and around her spine. Tears of pure fear and pain ran down the tip of her nose as she continued crying. The girl wanted to disappear from this place more than anything.

Regina didn't have much time to recover, and she soon became known of this fact when Beatrice punted her in the stomach with a foot. The teen had given up all together and simply whimpered into the concrete floor.

Beatrice stuck up her nose with an arrogant smirk, not feeling even a single twinge of pity or mercy. She grabbed the wallowing girl by the arms and thrust her once more.

Regina only stuttered a couple of inches and willed herself to sit up on her knees and hands.

"Sad, _sad_ little bird." Ms. Carling mocked, poison dripping off of her tongue. A cruel grin graced her lips as a thought struck her mind.

I know that look, the teen thought. Please not mean what I think it means.

Regina silently begged for mercy as she observed the nasty vision playing out in the abusers eyes. Heart thumping with anticipation and breath shallow, the girl attempted to regain her composure but was swiftly kicked in the stomach once more.

"Oh…_ Ugh_." Regina coughed red dots that were mixed with spittle.

Beatrice smirked. "Uh-uh-_uh_! Naughty little child, aren't you?" The offender tsked.

The teen was forced against her will to squirm down the remaining stair steps and into the target. Ms. Carling twisted the knob and just for effect, slowly revealed the contents of the room.

A dank chamber was revealed and inside was a cold floor that had been uncleansed for years. Insects of different sorts escaped through the new opening. The room had no light bulbs or candles and smelt of weeks old garbage. The stench was so intense that Regina couldn't even block it out by pinching her nostrils together.

And it was just one giant, empty shadow. No one could see, but the darkness could. The darkness watched you forever and there was no going back.

Regina's pupils dilated as she began to hyperventilate. A low noise groaned in her throat and she backed away from the room.

"Nope." Sounded behind the teen and all of her hopes were crushed.

The girl landed face first in the grimy floor of the room and a shaky _thud_ quaked behind her.

* * *

(A/N): Gosh, that was harsh, wasn't it? I know exactly what will happen next, though. Let's just say, Regina feels some recognition with a sudden appearance.

R&R

~Killia


End file.
